1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a flooring material for wiring that is positioned between a carpet and a floor surface and used for wiring cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a flooring material of the prior art is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-281956. This example of a flooring material of the prior art is used for wiring cable, and has a resin sheet affixed to one of its surfaces that is adhered to the floor surface, while the other surface has a cushioning material on which releasing paper is laminated with an adhesive layer in between.
When laying carpeting over this flooring material, two parallel cut lines are made at a desired width in the cushioning material at a prescribed depth from the releasing paper surface. The cushioning material between these cut lines is removed to form a groove for wiring cable.
However, since the entire cushioning material of the flooring material for wiring of the prior art is of the same material (e.g. polyurethane), when removing the cushioning material from between two parallel cut lines, even in the case the depth of the cut groove along the cut lines is constant, it was not possible to regulate the thickness of the cushioning material removed, and a groove having a uniform depth along its bottom surface in the lengthwise direction could not be formed. In addition, in the case the cushioning material removed from between the cut lines is narrow and has low strength, since it tears easily when removed, the prior art also had the problem of this groove formation work being extremely bothersome.